


she

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: “她是你的爱人和手足，救赎和圣光，苦难和绝望。你的血与金。”Cersei and Jaime.Together,forever.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister





	she

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短。

瑟曦会回来找他。然后找任何地方住下。

这样循规蹈矩，波澜不兴而又幸福(也许只是他这么认为)的日子会持续两到三个月，有时更长。这之后的某一天，她会突然间改变自己的作息习惯，在那一天里尽她所能讨好他，然后她会找个借口让他离开——可能是去买瓶酒，接着她自己不留一句话，带上行李就默然走掉。她的借口有真有假，因此他向来无从分辨。她可能会去任何地方：巴黎，马德里，拉斯维加斯，也门，罗马甚至他们在伦敦的家，而他为此支付的后果是认识了世界上各种各样不同的机场以及学会了为查找旅客名单而不得不使用的各种小手腕。她外貌出众，因此总台小姐通常记得清楚，而同样的，他外貌的出众让他得以只用一个工于心计的微笑便撬开了女孩子们的嘴。他虽然厌烦而厌倦，她却是屡试不爽，并享受于此。她想要的是漂泊，力量，年轻感与男人们爱慕的目光；她需要不停奔跑，来逃避她看不见的恐惧。而他想要的只有她，仅此而已。然而面对满室空虚，他的怒火却总也无处发泄。

"你应该照顾好你姐姐。"父亲总是这么说。父亲不满于她的漂泊，不满于她主动结束的，他安排得"完美无缺"的婚姻，不满于她身边频频更换的朋友。不满于他心心念念的家族荣光，竟然成了虚妄。通常她的朋友们不会离她太近，也不会跟着她太久，他们要的是稳定和真诚，而她却需要毫无保留的忠诚，支离破碎的生活，深入骨髓的爱恨。它们刺激着她的激情，给予她安全感和沉溺感。你要我怎么办呢？我不能依靠琐事活下去。她如是说，在黑暗凉爽的房间里。她灿烂的金发散发出年轻红酒软木塞上的水果味，她的笑声清脆就像洁白的鸟，从半掩的窗口飞扬出去。正因为如此，她的生活作息浪漫而混乱，却终究怎么也无法按照它应该有的样子来行进下去。


End file.
